This Could Change Our Lives
by Blondie45
Summary: 16 contestant fight for their dream to win the X Idol and 5 million dollar recording contract. Similar to the X Factor.
1. Prolouge

**AN: This is a new SYOC from my poll I had on my profile. I will do the others but those will take some time and so will this. This story will start once I get at a stopping point on one of my story so don't keep asking my when is this going to start. The form is on my profile and must be sent in through PM not review.**

* * *

All of across the country thousands of people auditioned for the X Idol but only 64 made it into the boot camp rounds. It was a hard decision but it was a decision needed to be made. The constant are expecting to make it into the judges houses but only 24 can.

* * *

**There were 5 cities where audition took place:**

Miami, Florida

Los Angeles, Californa

Seattle, Washington

Austin, Texas

Greensboro, North Carolina

* * *

**There are 4 judges/mentors and four catogries for each of them:**

Teens(Ages: 12-16)

Boys(Ages: 17-25)

Girls(Ages: 17-25)

Over 25's(Ages: 25-)

* * *

**The judges/mentors are:**

Simon Cowell

Bruno Mars

Beyoncé

Enrique Iglesias

The judges don't know what there catogory that going to mentor. That's all up to you guys.

* * *

**How The Competition Going To Work**

There will be two chapter for each top's like a top 16 performance and top 16 elimination. The votes are all up to you readers. There will be a poll on my profile so you can vote for your favorite and it can't be your character to make it fair. You'll be able to choose 15 contestant for the top 16, 14 for the top 15, and so. The person with the least votes will be eliminated or saved by me if I feel it's necessary. The save have to be use by top 5. I'll will also reveal the rankings on the results chapter and who placed 1st to last.

* * *

**AN: This a little different from most SYOC and sorry if it seems a little confusing. If you have any question PM or ask in a review and I will get back to you. Submission will end May 1st. The form is on my profile and must be sent in through a PM. Also leave a review if you're planning to submit so I will know how characters to expect. I need 15 charcters, 4 for each catogory. My OC will take one of the boys spot. His celebrity-look-alike is ****Brant** **Daugherty** **and his celebrity-sing-a-like is SoMo.**


	2. Miami, FL

**AN: This is the first chapter of this story. This chapter is the X Idol auditions in Miami, Florida next chapter will the LA audition then the Austin auditions then the Seattle auditions and finally the Greensboro auditions. Sorry for any mistakes I'm trying to write without a beta. The audition outfits made for the characters link is on my profile next to their mini bios. Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

_Miami, Florida_

Preston woke up and the first he realize that today was the audition that could change his lives. Today was the audition for the X Idol in Miami, Florida. He lived in Key Colony Beach, Florida which is two hours from Miami. He practiced all day and night to perfect his audition song. He wasn't planning auditioning but his twelve year old brother begged him to and Preston couldn't say no to the boy. They already been through so much in their lives with their mom dying seven years ago and their father hardly ever been through there. His father made him a deal with Preston if that this whole X Idol thing work out that he was going to have to apply for Harvard and study pre-law. He didn't want to go to law school and be like his dad. Performing is the only thing he could himself doing for the rest of his life. He walk downstairs to see that his little brother, Parker, was the only one there.

"Don't you have school?" Preston asked him suspiciously.

"No", Parker said quickly.

"Yea, ok", Preston said not believing him for a second.

"Dad said that I could come to your audition", Parker said defending himself.

"Speaking of dad. Where is he?" Preston asked him.

Just on cue, his dad walked in the door with a crooked tie and a wrinkled suit. It looked like he spent a night at the firm he works at. He looked like he forgot about Preston's audition like he does a lot of things. He even forgot about Preston's high school graduation.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Their dad asked them.

"Are seriously going to wear that? It's like 90 degrees in Miami", Preston said.

"Yea so, let's go", Their dad said motioning them out of the door. Preston spent the whole car ride all the way to the airport with headphones in his ears and rehearsing his song.

_**~This Could Change Our Lives~**_

Rocky got to the sign in sheet where the X Idol audition is going to be taken place at. She was ready for this audition and a little nervous at the same time since she hasn't performed since her mom died when she was fifthteen. Now she's nineteen and ready for this chance. Her sister begged her to audition since she always heard her sing when Rocky use to sing her to sleep. Rocky didn't know how the judges was going to react to her singing such a old song. She's planning on singing _A Change Is Gonna Come_ by Sam Cooke which was made in 1964.

After she got signed in she was giving a sticky pad with a number on it and she tuck it to her dark pink almost purple dress. She was wearing that with black boots and cream colored beanie with a music note necklace. She went to where her sister and her father was at. She couldn't stop smiling as she went toward them. All of three of them went through so much in the past few years and this was moment Rocky could remember whether she get a yes or a no.

"Are you ready?" Selene, her younger sister who is now 12, said.

"I am but at the same time I'm nervous", Rocky said.

"You're going to be amazing", her dad said.

"You should get in line", Her dad also said.

Rocky got line to wait to audition not only in front of the judges but the audience who came to see them. She sat in a chair by a guy she notice had a earphones and was humming a song. She could tell that he was planning to audition too. She also notice that the boy was wearing a light blue button up with black skinny jeans and tan Timberland boots. She also notice with that the boy was incredible handsome on a side note. She didn't notice how long she was staring but the boy felt somebody looking at him. He looked at Rocky and smiled at her. Rocky blushed at the embarrassment of being caught staring at the boy.

"I'm Preston", the boy said introducing himself.

"Rocky", she said.

"Are you planning to audition?" Rocky asked but after she did, she realize what a stupid question that was.

"Yes, I am", Preston said. Before Rocky could say anything a voice interrupted their conversation.

"Preston Rooks", a voice said signaling that it was his time audition.

"Good luck". Rocky said to him as he left.

"You too", Preston said to her.

_**~This Could Change Our Lives~**_

All day the judges heard the most untalented voices they ever heard. Some girl even tried to sing _I Have Nothing_ by Whitney Houston and when they mean tried, they mean tried, she forgot the words and had a squeaky pitchy voice. They couldn't wait to get out of this town if no talent is found in the next two seconds. The next audition was next and it was a guy who looked to be about nineteen.

"Hi", Beyoncé said.

"Hi", Preston said back.

"What's your name?" Beyoncé said.

"Preston Rooks", Preston answered her.

"How old are you?" Simon asked him.

"I'm nineteen", Preston answered.

"Ok and where you from?" Simon asked him another question.

"Key Colony Beach, Florida", Preston answered.

"What will you'll be singing today?" Bruno asked him.

"All That Matters by Justin Bieber", Preston said.

"Ok, blow us away", Simon said. After Simon said that, the music started to play.

_Oh oh, just as sure as the stars in the sky_

_I need you to show me the light_

_Not just for the meanwhile_

_for a long long time_

_Better believe it_

The judges was already was in love with his voice and he interpreted the song.

_Oh oh, whenever you're not in my presence_

_It feels like I'm missing my blessings, yeah_

_So I sleep through the daylight_

_stay awake all night_

_'Til you're back again, oh, yeah, yeah_

_You think I'm biased_

_To my significant other_

_You hit it right on the head_

_Only been missing my lover_

_Got a whole lotta texts on my phone and I don't reply_

_The next eight bars tell you why_

As Preston sung the chorus all the girls in the audience started to scream.

_You're all that matters to me, yeah, yeah,_

_Ain't worried about nobody else_

_If it ain't you, I ain't myself_

_You make me complete_

_You're all that matters to me, yeah, yeah,_

_What's a king bed without a queen_

_There ain't no "I" in team_

_To make me complete_

_You're all that matters to me_

He started to move around on stage and wink at the audience.

_Take the gas out the car it won't drive_

_That's how I feel when you're not by my side_

_When I wake up in the morning up under you, and only you_

_Oh oh, grateful for your existence_

_Faithful no matter the distance_

_You're the only girl I see_

_From the bottom of my heart, please believe_

_You're all that matters to me, yeah, yeah,_

_Ain't worried about nobody else_

_If it ain't you, I ain't myself_

_You make me complete_

_You're all that matters to me, yeah, yeah,_

_What's a king bed without a queen_

_There ain't no "I" in team_

_To make me complete_

_You're all that matters to me_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're all that matters to me_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're all that matters to me_

After Preston was finished with the song all the judges gave him a round of applause.

"And that's how you do it", Simon said and the audience couldn't agree more.

"I felt that emotion you put in every word in that song and it was amazing", Enrique said.

"I can't believe that you're only nineteen with that voice. It is so mature for your age and it was amazing", Beyoncé said to him.

"Thank you so much you don't know how much that means to me", Preston said his smile on his face. He couldn't believe that the people he looked up to was saying these things.

"I agree with everything they said. Best audition so far", Bruno said.

"You're maturity in your voice for nineteen and your tone. It was the perfect audition. Now let's vote, Enrique", Simon said.

"Yes", Enrique said which made Preston smile.

"Yes", Beyoncé said

"Yes", Bruno said.

"A million of yes, well done", Simon said. This made Preston the happiest he ever been in his life. He's one step to reach his dream.

"Thank you so much", Preston said to them. He left the stage with a smile on his face. He couldn't believe that his idols, especially Simon Cowell, thought he was a great singer. He walked of the arena to be met with his dad and Parker.

"I told you this would work out", Preston said to his dad.

"It's not like you won the thing yet", his dad said.

"Not yet", Preston said with a smirk on his face and walking towards the car. He couldn't stop smiling at the moment that changed his life forever.

_**~This Could Change Our Lives~**_

"Rocky Cruz", a voice announced.

Rocky got up and was slightly nervous. Well, she was super nervous now especially singing in front of Simon Cowell and a goddess like Beyoncé. She was afraid of what they might think of her but she knows she can do this and show the judges the talent she possess. Rocky walked onto the stage and stood in front of the judges' table. She didn't expect that many people to be in the audience watching her audition. This audition could mean one step to achieving her dream.

"Hi", Beyoncé said to Rocky.

"Hi", Rocky said back.

"What's your name?" Simon asked.

"Rocky Cruz", she said back to him.

"Name of a star. Why are you here?" Bruno asked her.

"To accomplish what I always wanted to do", Rocky said.

"How old are you?" Simon asked.

"I'm 19", Rocky said.

"Ok, what are you going to sing today?" Enrique asked.

"A Change is Gonna Come by Sam Cooke", Rocky said and after she did a look of shock splashed upon the judges face.

"May I ask, did you pick the song?" Simon asked.

"Yes, I did", Rocky said.

"Ok, give it your best", Simon said. Rocky grabbed her mic and began to sing.

_I was born by the river in a little tent_

_Oh, and just like the river I've been running ever since_

_It's been a long, a long time coming_

_But I know a change gon' come, oh yes it will_

_It's been too hard living, but I'm afraid to die_

_Cause I don't know what's up there beyond the sky_

_It's been a long, a long time coming_

_But I know a change gon' come, oh yes it will_

_I go to the movie and I go down town_

_Somebody keep telling me don't hang around_

_Its been a long, a long time coming_

_But I know a change gon' come, oh yes it will_

_Then I go to my brother_

_And I say, "Brother, help me please."_

_But he winds up knockin' me_

_Back down on my knees_

_There been times when I thought I couldn't last for long_

_But now I think I'm able to carry on_

_It's been a long, a long time coming_

_But I know a change gon' come, oh yes it will_

After Rocky finished her song, the judges have her a round of applause along with the audience.

"You are a little diva. I just love your voice. It's a yes for me", Beyoncé said. Rocky couldn't stop smiling after she said that. Her idol, who is standing in front of her, said she loved her voice.

"This just hit it home for me, it's a yes for me too", Enrique said.

"I'm just in love with your voice and the maturity for 19. You got a yes from me", Bruno said.

"Umm, let's see. The first moment you walked onto the stage I saw something special in you. I was a little worried there in the beginning but it turned out great. It's a yes from me", Simon said to Rocky. After that moment, Rocky could tell that her mother was watching over her. This is her dream and her passion and the fact that she can live it out was amazing.

_**~This Could Change Our Lives~**_

After Rocky left the stage and the auditions was over, the judges was talking about the auditions and what was expecting to come.

"I really like Preston and Rocky, they will go far in my opinion", Beyoncé said.

"For the first time, I'm actually agreeing with you", Simon said.

"Where's the next auditions?" Bruno asked.

"LA", Simon said to him.

* * *

**AN: There's goes the first chapter. Tell what you thought about this chapter. Did you enjoy it? Did you find some humor in it? Any advice? Was it worth the wait? What do you guys think of the Preston and Rocky. Sorry if the chapter sucked or not what you were expecting. Once we get the judges' houses it will get much better. Check out the Tumblr and ask questions about the story, characters, to the characters, or about future chapters and updates. **

**Songs Featured:**

_**All That Matters **_**by Justin Bieber**

_**A Change is Gonna Come**_** by Sam Cooke**


End file.
